


In All The Right Places

by CrowdedIsolation



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowdedIsolation/pseuds/CrowdedIsolation
Summary: Shayne's outfit for today's shoot is a little...distracting, to say the least.





	In All The Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I'd be back to write for this pairing again.

“You look ridiculous.”

“I kind of like it.”

“Wait, really?”

Shayne’s mouth pulled up into an amused smile as he lifted his thick arms up and made a show of glancing down at his outfit. Damien raised an eyebrow, but his own, fond smile was impossible to miss as he watched his best friend twist his lower body and point his foot out as if assessing the way his exposed calves looked in his new clothing (they looked amazing, of course). The blond eventually put his arms back down before shrugging his broad shoulders. His smile softened just the slightest bit and Damien could practically feel himself melting on the spot in reaction.

“Yeah, it’s…different. And colorful. You think it looks too weird?”

Damien’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. He could spot his friend’s self-consciousness rearing its ugly head from a mile away and the very last thing he wanted was to make Shayne feel like any less than he is. Plus, if Damien was being completely honest, Shayne could make anything look good, and the matching bright, candy-striped button-down shirt and short shorts were definitely no exception. In fact, Damien was a big fan of the way the fabric was especially tight around his friend’s strong biceps and sturdy thighs. Though, he couldn’t exactly say all that out loud.

“No way, dude! It looks good! Great! _You_ look great! Really.”

He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment because of his eager support and the poorly concealed snort from where Noah was pouring himself a cup of coffee and no doubt eavesdropping just a few feet behind him made his cheeks flush even darker, but the way Shayne’s smile seemed to brighten the entire room made his embarrassment more than worth it. The vulnerability was completely gone from the blond’s face and was now replaced with something akin to pride. Confidence, maybe? It’s definitely not something often seen on Shayne’s face despite his friend seemingly taking every opportunity to get half naked for a bit.

“Yeah?” Shayne asked with just the lightest shade of pink tinting his skin.

“Yeah,” Damien replied, sounding a bit too breathless for his own liking.

The two stood there for a few seconds, perfectly comfortable in just smiling and staring into each other’s eyes as the rest of the crew walked and talked around them, getting ready for the shoot they’ve still to actually shoot. Things were running a little behind today, mostly because of Shayne and Courtney jumping around and posing for the most ridiculous of pictures as Bryce Chryson and Briana Boho, but no one seemed to mind. In fact, Damien was sure Courtney was still somewhere around here taking selfies with her comically long press-on nails and over-the-top outfit seemingly thrown together out of random pieces of clothing found in their prop closet.

Almost as if reading Damien’s thoughts, Shayne chose that time to let his smile sharpen into a grin before he’s reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. “Here, take a few more pictures of me before Ian gets on us about finally starting.” He didn’t even wait for a reply before hazardously tossing his phone at his best friend. Damien was barely able to catch it with a panicked sputter.

“Seriously, dude? More pictures? Haven’t you two taken eno- _what_ are you doing?!”

The blond’s hearty laugh filled Damien’s ears as he finished unbuttoning the last of his shirt buttons. The brunet watched with wide, studious eyes as his more muscular friend shrugged off the garment and unceremoniously threw it aside (and honestly, the fact that absolutely nobody was paying them a smidge of attention was more than telling). Shayne stood there in all his half-naked glory without a care in the world, ignorant to the silent freak-out his friend was going through.

Damien was more than used to seeing his friend so underdressed, but that didn’t make averting his eyes any easier. He usually risked his aroused stares for when he was across the room and out of Shayne’s sight, but even he with all his practice doing so couldn’t hide the fact that his eyes remained glued to Shayne’s stomach for a full two seconds. As soon as he realized what he was doing, his gaze flew up to the man’s cerulean eyes, but Damien was sure he’d been caught staring if the teasing glint in those eyes was anything to go by. His whole body went rigid with fear and anticipation, his hands tightening on Shayne’s phone still clasped between his fingers. He could feel his chest tightening up and seemingly vibrating in that way it always did right before he pushed himself into an anxiety attack.

“Sh-Shayne, I-I-“

“Let’s go take the pictures in that office where they brought in the donuts. I think Ian is still there so we can annoy him while we’re at it.”

Damien let out a deep, frantic breath and forced his body to release all of the tension it had built up within the last five seconds. Yeah, Shayne had definitely caught him checking him out, but his best friend had miraculously chosen to ignore it. It was no doubt a decision Shayne had made because he had noticed the telltale signs of Damien’s anxiety fighting to make an appearance. Still, his friend wasn’t known for ignoring things between them for too long, neither of them is. It’s why they’ve been so close for so long. In this case, bringing up and discussing this warm, suffocating, scary, _amazing_ feeling that consumes Damien every time he looks at his best friend might end up being the end of their long, beautiful friendship.

Shayne swivels around on his heels and begins walking in the general direction of the office he had mentioned and Damien hesitates before following behind. The hysteric, paranoid thoughts are still running through his scattered brain, but even at a time like this, the brunet feels his attention shifting down to the considerable swell of Shayne’s backside swaying minutely with his gait. The way the short shorts hug his ass and stop right above the back of his knee, giving a clear view of his strong and smooth thighs, has Damien’s mouth going dry. He only allows himself two seconds of guilt-ridden staring before looking back up. He nearly trips on his own feet when his eyes meet Shayne’s once again.

This time, the blond is wearing a surprised, pleased grin and holds his gaze as he walks. He’s wearing that same pretty blush as before, but this time Damien easily identifies the confidence puffing up Shayne’s bare chest. Still, neither of them chooses to break the silence, but when Shayne turns back around, Damien can feel something new between them. It’s a sort of understanding of some kind, but he isn’t sure at all what exactly is now understood. What he _does_ know is that whatever it is, it has Shayne smiling softly to himself and the pressure in his chest lifting easily. It’s…good, maybe? Definitely not bad. Either way, he’s sure Shayne will want to talk about what just happened later on when they have a bit more privacy. He’s dreading it, but the echo of that pleased grin has him hoping for the best. Until then, he’ll just have to somehow survive being around a distractingly underdressed Shayne. Really, it’s no different from any other day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! If you liked this, take a look at my other Shaymien story!


End file.
